


Долгая дорога к миру (A long way towards peace)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Logan is a matchmaker, M/M, Pietro knows better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Б11-28 Эрик хочет Чарльза. Чарльз хочет Эрика, но не признается в этом. Пьетро хочет, чтобы Эрик получил Чарльза, а Логан - нет.<br/>Не так уж много осталось от той заявки, впрочем.</p><p>Written for a prompt: Erik wants Charles. Charles wants Erik, but he will never admit it. Pietro wants Erik to have his Charles and Logan doesn't.<br/>There's not much from that prompt though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Логан и Пьетро

– Бармен, ещё виски!  
Логан опрокинул стопку в рот и снова повернулся к собеседнику:  
– Так вот. Я правильно тебя понял? Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой и помог типу, который однажды уже пытался меня убить, наладить личные… даже очень личные, я б сказал, отношения с другим типом? А тот ещё до этого втравил меня в историю, в результате которой первый тип попытался меня убить. И к тому же один из этих пидорасов – я уже нахрен запутался, который – твой отец.  
– Ну да! – радостно заулыбался сидевший рядом с ним парнишка. Похоже, он действительно не видел в ситуации ничего странного.  
Логан устало вздохнул, развернулся к нему всем телом – подросток вопросительно выгнул серебристые, будто седые брови и с надеждой уставился на него – и самым душевным своим тоном, от которого в свое время передергивало даже Виктора, осведомился:  
– А мне-то это нахер надо?  
Парень явственно озадачился.  
– Ну… потому что мы кореша и я тебя попрошу? – предположил он и, подумав немного, добавил – так, будто это было самым убедительным доводом на свете: – Мне в одиночку с этими двумя упрямыми заразами не справиться!  
– Малец, я тебя не помню даже, – язвительно сообщил Росомаха, – какие тут «кореша»?..  
– Да ты, блять, вообще ничерта не помнишь, – в мгновение ока растеряв свою наивную жизнерадостность, с досадой выцедил парень и нахохлился, как обиженная сова. – Ни меня, ни папку, ни папкиного железобетонного каркаса в своих кишках… ни даже Чарльза. Хотя вообще-то это ты нас и познакомил!  
– Знаешь, малец, в моей жизни было столько херни, – фыркнув, доверительно поделился Логан, – что большую её часть вспоминать просто смысла нет.  
– А я из той части, которая меньшая, – упрямо заявил пацан и сурово сверкнул на него двумя парами глаз: собственными, гематитово-темными, и стеклами начинавших сползать с его макушки очков. – И я тебе не «малец». Слуш, Логан, ну не упрямься, пошли уже?  
– А то что? – скептически осведомился тот, неспешно раскуривая сигару.  
– А то хуже будет, – неубедительно пригрозил парень.  
Логан вдруг понял, что его практически безграничное терпение взяло и как-то незаметно закончилось.  
– Вот что, пацан, – рыкнул он, вперив в оборзевшего вконец мальчишку свирепый взгляд, – давай договоримся. Если продержишься против меня там, – он ткнул сигарой в сторону самого темного угла: на двухфутовом возвышении ринга стояла грубая железная клетка, в которой по вечерам били друг другу морды скучающие канадские лесорубы, – хотя бы минуту, я, так и быть, выслушаю твой ебаный план. А потом, может быть, даже подброшу тебя до ближайшей автобусной станции.  
Логан выдержал короткую паузу, хищно ухмыльнулся и для пущего эффекта с хрустом расправил плечи. Совсем уж задохликом пацан не был, но против Росомахи шансов у него не было в принципе. Впрочем, Логан его и бить-то не собирался: так, просто понасмешничал бы слегка, пока тот придумывал отмазки и лепетал все это цивилизованное дерьмо про несправедливость и равные возможности. До клетки дело бы точно не дошло.   
– Целую минуту? Это ж та-а-ак долго! – предсказуемо округлил глаза мальчишка – и вдруг сверкнул зубами в широкой, недоброй и какой-то слишком взрослой для его семнадцати ухмылке. Голос у него тоже зазвучал иначе, жестко и завораживающе уверенно: – У меня есть предложение получше: если ты продержишься одну минуту против меня – я, так и быть, оставлю тебя топить свою амнезию в дрянном бухле. А иначе – будешь подчиняться моим распоряжениям, пока мы не закончим дело.  
В наглости у пацана точно недостатка не было. Как и в умении достать человека – ну или мутанта – до печенок. И пара-тройка оплеух определенно пошла бы ему только на пользу.  
– Идет, – по-звериному оскалился Росомаха, проигнорировав тревожные сигналы, которые подавала ему его многоопытная, закаленная двумя десятками разнокалиберных войн и войнушек задница. И протянул ему руку, скрепляя пари: – Эй, бармен! Разбей.  
Кисть у мальчишки была похожа на утиную лапу. Лет через пять, когда тот чутка окрепнет и нарастит мускулы, получится, пожалуй, красивая мужская рука – крупная, длиннопалая, соразмерная. А пока в мозолистой логановой лапе она смотрелась почти до умильности жалко.  
Но хватка у пацана уже сейчас была железная.  
– Пришибешь малька – будешь иметь дело с полицией, – предупредил бармен, но все-таки вытащил из-под стойки ключи от клетки и кинул Логану.  
– Не пришибу, – флегматично пообещал тот, затянулся и, поднявшись на ноги, двинулся к рингу. Парень, к его огорчению, не отставал ни на шаг – и как-то нехорошо молчал, светясь ясной мечтательной улыбкой.  
Ещё одна «невзначайная» демонстрация мускулатуры тоже никакого впечатления на него не произвела. Сам пацан с виду напоминал одетый в потрепанную футболку скелет мужчины раза в полтора мощнее себя нынешнего, но сделать нужные выводы из разницы… да хотя бы в мышечной массе был явно не в состоянии, и потому раз за разом не догадывался испугаться. Успевший несколько остыть Росомаха глянул на него с неприкрытым укором и, опять не заметив никакой реакции, решил, что действительно ограничится парой оплеух – чтобы только оглушить и немного сбить спесь.  
Поднявшись на ринг, Логан снова похрустел плечами, кивнул доставшему секундомер бармену и уже занес над головой пацана раскрытую ладонь…  
…и вдруг обнаружил себя лежащим навзничь на пропыленном насквозь полу. Перед глазами все плыло, череп гудел, будто он сверзился этажа с десятого, никак не меньше, а на разбитом носу болталась длинная капля мгновенно загустевшей крови. Росомаха недоуменно моргнул, встряхнулся и, опершись на ладонь, начал подниматься…  
… и его снова впечатало в пол только-только успевшим исцелиться носом. Хрящ опять хрустнул и вдавился куда-то внутрь.  
– Тридцать секунд. – Негромкий, едва-едва перекрывавший гул крови в ушах голос бармена оглушенный Логан узнал с трудом. Вплотную познакомившееся со щелястыми досками лицо протестующе ныло, но он не стал дожидаться, пока все зарастет окончательно и…  
…это что вообще было, подзатыльник?!.  
…точно подзатыльник.  
…даже нет, всего-то легкий хлопок по макушке.  
…только его почему-то вполне хватало для того, чтобы размазать Логана по ебаному рингу.  
– А ты, оказывается, крепкий старикан, – присев на корточки прямо у него перед лицом, одобрительно заметил чертов пацан. Росомаха заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, но различил только парившее над ним светлое пятно и отблеск зубастого оскала. – Целых четыре раза пытался подняться!  
– А что, другие не… – Голова у него все ещё гудела, как колокол, и собранные было слова на середине фразы вдруг рассыпались и разбежались прочь, но парень понял:  
– Ну, обычно после первой же плюхи ложатся насовсем. Хорошо, что мы не на армреслинг поспорили, а то там бы у меня вообще шансов не было. Ну что лежишь, давай вставай и поехали! Кстати, раз уж ты так упорствуешь в своем склерозе, давай знакомиться заново: меня зовут Ртуть.


	2. Те же и Эрик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чуток неполиткорректного юмора. Автор ничего плохого не хотел и всех нежно любит, но так, на всякий случай предупредить надо.

Появившийся на пороге плечистый мужик с породистой арийской рожей посмотрел на Логана так, словно тот был последним, кого он ожидал увидеть.  
– Здорово, приятель! – отсалютовал сигарой Росомаха и с малость злорадной ухмылкой объявил: – Я явился обеспечить тебе счастье в личной жизни!  
Арийская Морда ощутимо охренел. К чести его следовало отметить, что охреневал он недолго, секунды полторы от силы – а потом нехорошо сузил глаза и тягучим, медово-сладким тоном сообщил:  
– А в тебе кое-что изменилось, верно… «приятель»? Многовато металла в организме.  
Характерный семейный оскал у Арийской Морды получался намного убедительней, чем у его сынули: то, что ему опять пришел пиздец, Логан понял сразу, минуя стадию подозрений и смутной тревоги. И даже не очень удивился, когда скупой изящный жест приковал его к месту, в мгновение ока превратив адамантий в его скелете в чудовищную неподъемную тяжесть. Секундой спустя вышедшие из повиновения когти едва не лишили его глаза и половины скальпа, а затылок плавно двинулся назад и вниз, выгибая хребет дугой.  
– Здорово, пап! – Ртуть высунулся из-за логановой спины и, смущенно улыбнувшись, неловко помахал ладошкой. Арийская Морда замер, и лицо у него сделалось такое, словно у него разом сбылись все его самые худшие опасения. На долю мгновения согнутый чуть не пополам Логан даже проникся к нему некоторым сочувствием. Правда, сразу прошло.  
– Здравствуй, – помедлив, обреченно сказал Арийская Морда и мужественно натянул на лицо улыбку, которую, наверное, считал отечески ласковой. Росомахе от неё опять стало изрядно не по себе, а вот пацан разом успокоился, засиял ответным зубастым оскалом и, выбравшись из импровизированного укрытия, попросил:  
– Отпусти, это мое. – Для пущей доходчивости он ткнул в Логана пальцем и пояснил: – Он полезный, правда. Пошли в дом! Можно ведь, да? Ну можно? Кстати, у него тут давеча опять память отшибло, так что: Росомаха, это Магнето; Магнето, это Росомаха, и давайте вы сейчас не будете пытаться друг друга убить, а то чего ради я тут старался?  
– Вот это как раз и хотелось бы выяснить, – хмыкнул Магнето и, поколебавшись, все-таки опустил руку. Логан рухнул на землю, неслабо треснувшись поясницей о край бетонной ступеньки, и сдавленно матюгнулся. – Заходи.  
Ртуть мгновенно исчез, и из дома тут же послышались его восторженные вопли – кажется, пацан обнаружил телевизор, какие-то секретные документы, пистолет, боеприпасы и «охуенный папкин плащ». Лишенное всякого выражения лицо Магнето, который только и успел, что повернуться ему вслед, было красноречивей всех четырех томов «Войны и мира». Логан подобрал себя с земли и, сочувственно хлопнув его по плечу, посоветовал:  
– Не волнуйся ты так, мужик, у пацана есть план. – Он запнулся, припомнил кое-что из того, что успел выболтать по дороге не затыкавшийся ни на секунду Ртуть, оценивающе поглядел на собеседника и покачал головой: – Хотя знаешь, если по части составления планов он пошел в тебя… Волнуйся, мужик!  
– Когда мы с тобой встречались в прошлый раз, с инстинктом самосохранения у тебя было как-то получше, – хмуро поделился тот и, легким движением пальцев приподняв Логана над землей, небрежно зашвырнул его в дом.  
Шаблонный уют стандартного американского жилища несколько портила вазочка с патронами на журнальном столике возле двери. Патроны были разнокалиберные, от снайперских бронебойных до обычной охотничьей дроби, и лежали вперемешку, россыпью, как мелочь для таксофона или автомата с газировкой. Из-за спины у Магнето неспешно выплыла ещё дюжина и аккуратно ссыпалась в общую кучу.  
– Круто! – восхищенно заявил Ртуть и снова улетучился в неизвестном направлении. Логан пригладил взъерошенные порывом ветра волосы, подцепил лямку упавшего на пороге вещмешка и, снова закинув его на плечо, наугад двинулся вглубь дома. На третьем шаге его едва заметно, повелительно качнуло вправо, и он послушно свернул в указанном направлении.  
– Пьетро! – негромко позвал оставшийся позади Магнето. Голос у него оказался звучный, командирский: такой запросто мог перекрыть и свирепые сержантские матюги, и даже грохот обстрела, так что пацан наверняка услышал бы его в любой комнате не такого уж большого таунхауса. – Как закончишь с разведкой, жду тебя на кухне.  
Росомаха беззвучно фыркнул: формулировать мужик тоже умел, впору было поверить, что у него действительно все было под контролем. Вот только Логан уже успел чуток ознакомиться с повадками Ртути-Пьетро, так что попытку сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре опознал сразу.  
Однако пацан действительно обнаружился именно на кухне: едва различимый серебристый вихрь кружил вокруг обеденного стола и гремел посудой и дверцами шкафов, оставляя после себя пятна муки, крупинки сахара и пороха и – Росомаха принюхался – капли оружейного масла. На столе мелькнул призрак сэндвича и тут же исчез, зато возле мойки появилось надкусанное зеленое яблоко.  
– Оно же кислое! – оскорбленно уведомил их Пьетро и снова сорвался в движение. – Папка, как ты вообще такое ешь?.. Пакость же!  
Магнето чуть слышно хмыкнул, окинул учиненный на кухне беспорядок оценивающим взглядом и, бросив в пространство: «Прибери за собой», развернулся к Росомахе.  
– Меня зовут Эрик Леншерр, – спокойно сообщил он и, прислонившись бедром к разделочному столу, внимательно посмотрел на гостя: – Ты был известен мне под именем «Логан», Чарльз… один мой друг также упоминал о тебе как о Джеймсе Хоулетте. Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли иначе?  
– Зови Логаном, – пожал плечами Росомаха, поискал взглядом пепельницу и, не обнаружив в пределах видимости ничего похожего, выцепил из ближайшего шкафа запыленное блюдечко с Томом и Джерри. – А тебя как, Великим Магнето или на герра Леншерра тоже согласишься?  
– На «герра» не соглашусь. – В ровном голосе Магнето мелькнула какая-то опасная нотка, и Логан предпочел сделать вид, что всецело поглощен раскуриванием сигары. – «Мистер Леншерр» вполне подойдет, если ты настаиваешь на обращении на человеческий манер.  
– Да мне пофигу, – честно сказал Росомаха и, сделав пару глубоких затяжек, стряхнул пепел в блюдце. Крутившийся неподалеку Леншерр-мелкий, как назло, перед отцом все же слегка робел и снова вступаться за чем-то оплошавшее «свое» не торопился.  
– Что у тебя за мутация – помимо когтей? – помолчав с полминуты, спросил Магнето уже совсем другим тоном – расчетливым и властным. Логан даже ощутил что-то вроде ностальгии: очередной отряд, очередной командир, уже прикидывающий, куда его, Логана, приспособить с наибольшей пользой… Правда, в роли припоздавшего подарочка на День Отца ему бывать ещё не доводилось. – Ты как-то раз упомянул, что «живучий»… Уточни.  
– Самоисцеление, – пораскинув мозгами, отозвался Логан. Скрывать смысла не было, эта парочка, похоже, и так знала о нем чуть не больше, чем он сам. – Восстанавливаюсь быстро. Даже если прикончить… ну, в сердце мне стреляли, мозги вышибали… и нихуя.  
Магнето смерил его каким-то нехорошим изучающим взглядом и задумчиво хмыкнул.  
– Э, мужик! – насторожившись, проговорил Логан. – Не смотри на меня так, будто у тебя тоже есть план!  
– Пока нет, – покачав головой, почти с сожалением отозвался тот.  
– Охуеть ты меня успокоил, – буркнул Логан. Ртуть в ту же секунду оказался рядом с ним и, плотно обхватив его шею ладонью, улыбнулся предостерегающе и почти нежно:  
– Эй, Росомаха, не делай такое лицо! Ты ведь помнишь, что от меня тебе не сбежать?..  
На губах наблюдавшего за ними Эрика снова появилась неприятная акулья усмешка: похоже, он понемногу начинал осознавать, что такое гордость за своего ребенка.  
Логан мысленно выматерился и покорно кивнул.  
– Так что за бред ты там нес насчет моей личной жизни? – налюбовавшись на своего отпрыска, требовательно осведомился Эрик.  
– Это не бред! – немедленно возмутился Ртуть и, переместившись к отцу, совершенно детским жестом дернул его за рукав: – Вам с Чарльзом надо подружиться обратно, а то бардак же! Нельзя же вот так просто взять и разбежаться из-за какого-то недоубитого президента!  
– «Подружиться»? – ехидно переспросил Логан. – А на канадской границе ты, малец, все это мне чутка по-другому излагал. Не напомнишь? Что-то там было насчет «да пусть уже потрахаются наконец и утихомирятся, а то президентов на них не напасешься»!  
– Росомаха!!! – вздрогнув, свирепо прошипел Ртуть. Взгляд у него сделался совершенно убийственный. На мгновение Логан даже пожалел о том, что бессмертен: прикончить его пацан наверняка не сумеет, но попытками заебет вконец.  
– Пьетро? – переведя взгляд на сына, с нажимом проговорил Магнето.  
– Ну, вначале-то вам все равно надо помириться… – заюлил пацан, но под суровым взглядом отца несколько сник и принялся оправдываться: – Ну у вас же там все ясно, и он сам тебе сказал, что ты ему нужен, ещё при мне… и вот только не надо мне тут, что это было только для дела, я юный, но не тупой! Ну и ты, в общем… можно подумать, ты кого попало слушаться станешь, а все равно там ждал, как последний тормоз, потому что он тебя попросил без трупов, а ты без трупов не очень умеешь… Вот.  
– Вообще-то умею, – с усталым вздохом сказал Магнето. Кажется, до него наконец начало что-то доходить. – Просто обычно не хочу.  
На кухне воцарилось глубокомысленное молчание.  
– Пиццу будешь? – почти жалобным тоном проговорил Ртуть, протянув отцу раскрытую коробку. – Гавайская, с ананасом. Или хочешь, я для тебя с грибами сопру? Или с анчоусами?  
– Главное чтоб не с опарышами, – сказал Магнето меланхоличным тоном человека, которому действительно доводилось этих опарышей жрать, причем без кетчупа и специй. Вытянул из коробки треугольник тонкого, ещё горячего теста и, поймав настороженный взгляд сына, вдруг улыбнулся почти нормальной человеческой улыбкой: – Спасибо, Пьетро. Так что у тебя там был за план?  
– Ну, вначале вам надо помириться вон с ним, – объявил Пьетро и, ткнув пальцем в Логана, тоже вгрызся в пиццу. Эрик с Логаном с одинаковым скептицизмом посмотрели друг на друга, и Ртуть замахал руками: – Нет, ну что вы так, я всерьез! Ну пап, ну ты же знаешь всю эту фигню про «любишь меня – люби и мою собаку»…  
– Ну спасибо, блять, – закатил глаза Росомаха.  
– …а они с Чарльзом кореша, так что вам тоже надо закорешиться, и тогда все станет гораздо проще! – торжествующе закончил Пьетро.  
– Не могу отрицать логичности твоего заявления, – хмыкнул Магнето, с усмешкой глядя на него, – но как ты себе это вообще представляешь? Ты же в курсе, что я…  
– Мужик, – перебил его Логан. – Эй, Магнето! Леншерр… Эрик, как там тебя… Пива, что ли, дай. У тебя же есть пиво?  
– «Битбургер», – буркнул тот, явно недовольный его вмешательством в семейный разговор.  
– Не ахти что, но сойдет, – махнул рукой Логан. – Давай.  
– Ничерта ты не понимаешь в хорошем пиве, – проворчал Эрик, но все же скосил глаза на холодильник: дверца распахнулась, и вылетевшая оттуда бутылка, вмиг покрывшаяся тонкой пленочкой конденсата, упала Росомахе прямо в ладонь.  
– Вот, поругайтесь за пиво! – обрадовался Пьетро. – Когда мужики ругаются за пиво, это значит, процесс пошел! – Он в долю секунды вымел из коробки остаток пиццы и с воодушевлением уставился на них: – Ну? Давайте!  
Эрик с Логаном переглянулись снова. Целую секунду Росомаха безмятежно злорадствовал, но потом вспомнил, что ему тоже придется в этом участвовать.  
– Мужик, а виски есть?..  
– Ну или нажритесь вместе, что ли… – подумав, неохотно разрешил Ртуть.


	3. Те же и Чарльз

– Логан, мне нужно две пинты твоей крови! – со свистом влетев на кухню, потребовал Ртуть.  
– Да ты охренел, малец! – возмутился Логан, от неожиданности срубив горлышко своей бутылки с пивом гораздо ниже, чем собирался. И тут же захрипел, хватая воздух ртом: сомкнувшиеся у него на загривке пальцы как-то хитро перекрутили плоть, и собственная кожа впилась ему в шею так, что затрещала гортань.   
– Я тебе не «малец», ясно? – свирепо рыкнул ему на ухо пацан.  
– Ртуть, довольно, – равнодушно распорядился Магнето, небрежным взмахом руки снял пробку с собственной бутылки и пояснил: – Этому ты давно уже доказал все, что нужно.  
– Да? – слегка усомнился Пьетро, но пальцы после секундного размышления все-таки разжал.  
– Вот-вот, – потирая горло, просипел Логан, – слушайся папку, ма...  
Его зубы звонко клацнули, едва не лишив его кончика языка, и Эрик, легким движением пальцев намертво заклинив ему челюсти, тем же ровным тоном добавил:  
– Ты бы тоже не нарывался, Логан. Что-то у тебя стало совсем хреново с умением держать язык за зубами.  
«Вот, блять, удружил скотина Страйкер с этим своим адамантием,» – выругался было Росомаха – но получилось у него только какое-то невнятное злобное мычание.  
– А теперь объясни как следует: что там с его кровью? – снова повернувшись к сыну, велел Магнето. Ртуть с хищным видом кружил вокруг Логана, но лезть к нему с донорским пакетом не торопился. То ли опасался пока ещё не скованных волей Леншерра-старшего конечностей, то ли просто помнил, что обычные медицинские иглы в данном случае были совершенно бесполезны.  
– Ну, я закорешился с Хэнком, – объяснил он и настороженно покосился на отца. Тот неодобрения не выказал, и Пьетро, приободрившись, уже куда увереннее продолжил: – Представляешь, они действительно охренеть какие медленные! Я думал, у них там запасы, работа идет, дым коромыслом и всякое такое; а у них там ни одной пробирки! Не, ну я все понимаю, спасение мира – охуеть какое важное дело, но надо же было хоть чуть-чуть думать про то, что потом с ним, спасенным, делать!  
Эрик чуть приподнял бровь, и несколько смутившийся Пьетро тут же уточнил:  
– Я думал, что у Хэнка ещё с тех пор, как они все корешились с Логаном, остался запас его материала. Кто ж знал, что он дохрена вежливый и без разрешения кровь не брал, а до разрешения тогда руки не дошли! У него, оказывается, нифига нету, он сам аж посинел от злости, когда понял, как лоханулся! Правда, у него готовый проект разработки есть, ещё с шестидесятых, там только чуть-чуть поменять под новый материал надо.  
– Я бы на твоем месте был поосторожнее с хэнковыми биологическими затеями, – хмыкнув, заметил Эрик. – Инженер он и правда гениальный, а вот с биологией и медициной – это как повезет.  
– Не, ну я ж не совсем дурак, – почти обиделся Ртуть. – Я помню. И про первую его сыворотку, и про вторую, я ему сразу сказал, что если мне удастся логановой крови добыть, то чтобы все вначале на мышах проверяли. Ну и ещё на ком-нибудь, ну как положено. Клинические испытания, вот. Он опять посинел почти весь, но согласился. Я ему пока не говорил, что мы с Логаном уже кореша. Ну, на всякий случай, а то вдруг что.  
«Мы не кореша», – попытался сообщить Росомаха, но снова не преуспел и, не найдя иного способа напомнить семейству о своем присутствии, всадил когти в стол прямо перед носом Леншерра-мелкого. Задумавшийся о чем-то Магнето отвлекся от своего пива и посмотрел на него с недоумением, однако разжать челюсти все-таки позволил.  
– А меня никто ни о чем спросить не хочет? – хмуро осведомился Логан.  
– Тебе что, жалко пары пинт крови на благое дело? – поразился Пьетро. – Обычным людям и то не жалко, в любом донорском пункте спроси, а тебе вообще жабиться стыдно, ты же её за пару минут восстановишь! И вообще…  
– Притормозите чутка, парни! – поспешно перебил его Логан. – Ма… Ртуть, ты ж вроде собирался мирить папашу с его приятелем, на кой черт вам понадобилась моя кровь?  
Магнето обменялся с сыном долгим задумчивым взглядом и чуть заметно приподнял бровь. Пьетро широко ухмыльнулся и кивнул, и Леншерр-старший, дернув уголком губ в намеке на одобрительную усмешку, объяснил:  
– У моего, как ты выражаешься, приятеля парализована нижняя половина тела, и это в немалой степени моя вина. Если появится возможность это исправить – я это сделаю.  
– А, ну ясно, – обмозговав ситуацию, мрачно кивнул Росомаха. – Мое мнение тут, конечно же, никого не интересует.  
– Интересует, – ласково проговорил Пьетро и, в мгновение ока оказавшись рядом, погладил его по голове – бережным, утешающим жестом, каким обычно успокаивали встревоженных псов. – Я вот спросил же. Ну дай крови, Логан, ну что тебе, правда жалко, что ли?  
Росомаха с тоской посмотрел на него. Мордашка у Ртути была донельзя умильная, и, чес-слово, лучше б это были ещё полтонны арматуры в его кишках. Арматура была проще и честнее.  
– К черту, – наконец решил он. Маленький засранец все равно добьется своего, вопрос только в том, во что это выльется для самого Логана. – Бери. С тебя потом четыре хороших стейка с кровью, ясно? По два за каждую пинту. – Пьетро молча кивнул, и Росомаха, не на шутку встревоженный такой покладистостью, с подозрением осведомился: – Это ведь все, да?..  
– Ещё чего! – возмутился Ртуть. Приосанился, мельком покосился на отца, проверяя, смотрит ли тот, и забавным, терпеливо-снисходительным и вместе с тем почти торжественным тоном провозгласил: – Секрет успеха не в том, чтобы выбрать путь, ведущий к победе! Главное – устроить так, чтобы к победе вели все возможные пути!*  
– Вот черт, – пробормотал Логан. – Пиздец как мне это не нравится. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это будет просто ещё один летучий стадион, а?  
– Не-а. – Пьетро был, в общем-то, славным малым, но жалость была ему в принципе неведома. – Стадион же не сработал.

– Слушай, парень, а может, я тебе лучше ещё десяток литров крови сдам? – безнадежно поинтересовался Логан. Очень хотелось рассказать Магнето о том, что некоторых детей время от времени нужно было пороть, но после такого, наверно, выжить не удалось бы даже ему. – Исцелим всех паралитиков от Юкатана до Аляски, и всякое такое прочее, а?  
– Нет, кровь у нас пока ещё есть, – отмахнулся Пьетро и, придирчиво оглядев его с головы до ног, осторожно поправил галстук-бабочку. Росомаха нервно сглотнул: накрахмаленная ткань безбожно натирала кадык, но всякий раз, когда он пытался дотронуться до неё хотя бы пальцем, у Ртути делался вид человека, готового к убийству. – И вообще, главное в успешной кампании – атака по нескольким направлениям! Сегодня у нас по плану романтический вечер, так что смотри не налажай. – Пьетро обошел вокруг него ещё раз, засунул в петлицу ярко-красный бутон и строго напомнил: – И не делай такое лицо, будто тебе надо пройти через минное поле и не подорваться.  
– Лучше б это было минное поле, – пробормотал Логан.  
– Терпи, мужик, – «посочувствовал» торчавший в дверях Магнето. Сучара откровенно развлекался: Логан уже приспособился различать в его холодных обычно глазах искорки веселья. – Атаманом будешь, если верить одному моему старому другу.  
Росомаха, не снизойдя до ответа, просто показал ему средний коготь.

Пресловутая «школа» в Вестчестере больше походила какое-нибудь гребаное дворянское гнездо. Логан глубоко вздохнул, прихватил с посыпанной гравием дорожки десяток мелких камушков и, подобравшись поближе, принялся отсчитывать шестое слева окно на первом этаже западного флигеля. В другом, двумя этажами выше, мелькнуло светлое пятно чьего-то лица; Росомаха на миг напрягся, но поднимать тревогу случайный свидетель все же не стал: видимо, чертов фрак, чуть не трескавшийся у Логана на плечах, несколько сбил его с толку.  
Да и банального человеческого любопытства, опять-таки, никто не отменял.  
– Ну заебись кислота! – от души поразился Логан, когда после третьего брошенного в стекло камушка нужное ему окно все-таки распахнулось. На лице выглянувшего на улицу мужчины изобразилось неподдельное замешательство, но голос у него все равно звучал уверенно и твердо:  
– Логан, придержи язык! Здесь, в конце концов, дети.  
– Мужик, – доверительно сообщил ему в ответ Росомаха, – а я тебя помню! – Он полюбовался на то, как на интеллигентном лице Чарльза Ксавье вновь проступило смущение напополам с чувством вины, и, заговорщицки понизив голос, сообщил: – Знаешь, я тут вообще-то собирался извиниться за предстоящее, попросить снисхождения, потому что это была нихрена не моя идея, ну и посочувствовать чуток… Но знаешь, ты заслужил!  
Ксавье озадаченно нахмурился и явно собрался потребовать объяснений, но не успел. Логан тщательно прокашлялся, встал в позу поэлегантнее и, набрав воздуху в грудь, старательно взвыл:  
– Che bella cosa e’ na Jurnata ‘e sole N’aria serena doppo Na tempesta! Pe’ ll’aria fresca pare…**  
– Что? – опешил Ксавье, но Росомаха только отмахнулся – молча, чтобы не сбивать дыхание – и, припомнив устроенный накануне инструктаж, многозначительно постучал по виску. Чарльз неверяще уставился на него и, помедлив, скопировал его жест.  
«Логан? Что ты делаешь?» – Даже в мысленном голосе Ксавье отчетливо слышалась растерянность.  
«Серенаду тебе пою, а на что похоже? Не от себя, не косей так, я вообще не по этой части… хотя меня, наверно, не спросят. – Хотя какое там «наверно», точно не спросят. Логан мысленно вздохнул и, стараясь не сбиться с мотива, поинтересовался: – Слушай, не помнишь, когда там у подростков начинается вся эта фигня с одержимостью сексом, мне уже бояться или ещё пару лет поживу спокойно?.. Хотя нет, спокойно я в любом случае уже не поживу… Короче, сейчас это неважно. А насчет серенады… считай, что меня наняли».  
«О чем ты? Кто именно нанял? – Вполне исчерпывающее, с логановой точки зрения, объяснение Чарльзу таковым явно не казалось. Хорошо хоть, что ответ на следующий его вопрос у Росомахи все-таки был: – И причем тут, в конце концов, кислота?..»  
«Ну ты, мужик, сам представь, – степенно начал он и, собравшись, принялся тщательно выводить: «O sole, o sole mio…». – Засыпал с бабой – не ахти баба, по правде, но сиськи с жопой на месте, все как положено – а проснулся три дня спустя хер знает где. Рядом твоя заросшая рожа маячит, вокруг месиво какое-то и синий волосатый чувак, и ты несешь какую-то херь про плохую кислоту. А в следующий раз я вообще очухался уже на дне Потомака с двумя центнерами железа в кишках, меня оттуда какой-то хмырь с ящеричьей рожей вытащил – и тут же на лабораторный стол. Ну нихуя ж себе у тебя кислота была, а? Сбагри рецепт наркомафии, озолотишься!»  
«Черт, как неловко-то вышло. – Кажется, эта мысль ему не предназначалась; следующая, впрочем, прозвучала куда отчетливей и яснее: – Пожалуйста, прими мои искренние извинения, я готов в любой момент разъяснить тебе это… недоразумение. Но все же, что привело тебя сюда именно сейчас… и в таком виде?»  
«Блин, мужик, ты телепат или кто? – удивился Логан. – Не тушуйся, меня и так в последний месяц выебали в мозг на всю жизнь вперед, мне уже похуй. Читай давай сам, только не сбивай с мысли, а то я последний куплет хреново помню».  
«Боюсь, Логан, ты не вполне правильно понимаешь механизмы телепатического общения. – Что-то в мысленном голосе Ксавье вдруг заставило Росомаху осознать, что человек, умудрившийся однажды задружиться со старшим Леншерром, быть совершенно безобидным не мог по определению. И что стремление этого самого Леншерра оберегать и защищать больше говорило о нем самом, чем о том, насколько предмет его страсти был способен постоять за себя. – К тому же, друг мой, я в любом случае предпочел бы пообщаться с тобой лично».  
Логан уже начал прикидывать, удастся ли ему выбраться из этой заварушки живым, когда умолкший было Ксавье неожиданно спросил – тоном вполне мирным и почти сочувственным:  
«Пиво или виски?»  
«Мужик, да с тобой можно иметь дело! – радостно удивился Росомаха. – Пофигу, главное, чтобы не «Битбургер», он у меня скоро из ушей польется. А твой кореш – упрямая сука и все остальное вообще за пиво не считает».  
«Закончишь – входи. В холле направо, четвертая дверь по левой стороне, – вздохнул Ксавье. – Похоже, разговор будет долгий».

* Неточная цитата из речей Майлза Форкосигана, Барраярский цикл Л.М. Буджолд. (автор благополучно похерил таймлайн, ибо в те времена Барраярский цикл, кажется, ещё не был написан, но вы уж простите)  
** «O Sole mio», неаполитанская песня.


	4. Бонус: вырезанные сцены

– Ты самый классный, папка! – восторженно вздохнул пацан и, подперев подбородок ладонью, уставился на отца откровенно влюбленными глазами.  
Кажется, этого Магнето, вполне отдававший себе отчет в скудости своих успехов на родительском поприще, тоже не ожидал.  
– Почему? – замерев на середине движения, настороженно уточнил он.  
– Ну, ты же не сказал «я лучше выпишу чек» или «мелкий ещё, вырасти вначале»… – все тем же мечтательным тоном пояснил Ртуть. – Или какой-нибудь другой такой фигни… Кстати, я теперь в твоей банде, понял? Ну, Братстве, или как его там?  
– Мелкий ещё, – мстительно сказал Эрик. Логан с трудом подавил желание нырнуть под стол и накрыться вещмешком и только через пару секунд заметил, что губы Леншерра чуть заметно кривились в намеке на усмешку.  
А пацан все увидел сразу и вместо того, чтобы обидеться насмерть, только радостно заржал.  
* * *  
– Пьетро, – властным, напряженно-ровным голосом проговорил Магнето. – Сядь и немного помолчи.  
Логан злорадно ухмыльнулся, предвкушая препотешное представление: не было на свете силы, способной заставить Ртуть замолчать – и поперхнулся смешком, потому что пацан действительно плюхнулся на стоявший в углу диванчик и заткнулся. Физиономия у него при этом сделалась сосредоточенная и почти жалобная, будто это требовало от него немалых усилий. Магнето понаблюдал за ним с пару секунд и, удовлетворившись увиденным, снова повернулся к Логану:  
– Так ты действительно ничего не помнишь?  
– Ну, пацан меня уже просветил, что ты пытался меня прикончить, – пыхнув дымом, пожал плечами Росомаха.  
– Тогда почему ты все равно отправился… хм… мне на помощь? – сощурился Магнето.  
– Слушай, мужик, если бы я действительно обижался на каждого, кто пытался меня убить, я бы ходил все время с такой же унылой рожей, как у тебя, – не скрывая сарказма, сообщил Логан, настороженно скосил глаза на все ещё доблестно молчавшего Пьетро и неохотно добавил: – И вообще твой пацан… умеет уговаривать.  
* * *  
– Логан, научи меня плавать. – Вид у Пьетро был какой-то подозрительный, одновременно решительный и чуточку виноватый, как у пойманного с поличным двоечника.  
Росомаха затянулся, стряхнул пепел с сигары и с интересом покосился на него.  
– Нахуя? Сам же вчера хвастался, что по воде бегать можешь.  
– Могу, – печально согласился Ртуть. – А плавать не умею. Папка сказал, что надо. Вдруг пригодится?  
– А, ну раз папка сказал… – понимающе хмыкнул Логан. – Вот пусть папка тебя и учит.  
Ртуть нехорошо сощурился.  
– Боюсь, мой нынешний… хм… стиль плавания твоему папке тоже не понравится, – торопливо пояснил Росомаха, сделал ещё одну глубокую затяжку и уточнил, жестом показав идущий ко дну утюг: – Буль-буль. С полутора центнерами адамантия я теперь могу разве что по дну погулять.  
– Да, засада, – подумав, согласился Пьетро.  
…следующие три месяца полиция Майами пребывала в перманентной истерике, тщетно пытаясь выяснить, чего ради самый одиозный террорист последнего десятилетия явился на побережье… и ничерта не делал.


End file.
